Mitsuru's Son
by Gamer95
Summary: Vernon Dursley works under the company of Mitsuru Kirijo, who fires him for poor attitude and work ethic. Angered, Vernon goes home to vent his frustration on his nephew. However, his ex-boss heard him mumble something about 'beating the freak' as he left... Collab with SpeedGamerDTS
1. Chapter 1

Vernon Dursley was not having a good day. To start off the useless freak had burned his dinner. He felt a tad better after dishing out some extra pain to the freak but his good mood soured when he found out who was coming into his work today.

Mitsuru Kirijo, the sole heir to the Kirijo group was coming to visit the company. Vernon grumbled as he listened to his higher ups. Apparently she was visiting all the side branches of her company and as it turns out his work place was one of them.

He was not a fan however of the famed Kirijo however. He thought she was way too young to run a business, that it was a man's job not a woman. However, he kept his mouth shut knowing that saying that would most likely cost him his job.

"Uh…Vernon. The boss wants to see you." One of his coworkers said.

Vernon grunted and shoved the man aside as he walked to his boss's office. He opened the door not bothering to nock and rightfully froze.

Sitting behind the desk was not his boss but a beautiful red headed woman of Asian descent. She was wearing a fur coat that raped around her frame, and her hair was let down letting it flow down her back. Her face was pale but not unhealthily and her red eyes were narrowed into slight glare as she stared at the big man. This was Mitsuru Kirijo, head of the Kirijo Group and technically his other boss.

"Ah, yes, Vernon Dursley." She greeted curtly. "Have a seat, why don't you? We have much to discuss..."

"Ah...Yes, of course. Erm...I haven't done anything wrong, have I?" He asked, now nervous. Mitsuru raised a brow, then pulled out a document, placing it down on the desk. "What's this?"

"It's formal complaints from various workers and customers." She replied, her voice even. "They've been saying some very discriminatory things about you. For example, I believe her name was Linda? She filed a sexual harrassment complaint. And here's one from a customer, claiming you insulted his nationality behind his back."

Vernon was beginning to sweat profusely. This was NOT good.

"It's a lie." He lied. "I did no such thing." Mitsuru raised her brow curtly.

"Is that so?" she asked evenly. "Then explain to me how you…" she gazed at the complaints for a moment. "Ah yes. How you, ran over a customer's dog and refused to pay for his vet bill." She replied her tone growing colder. She had a soft spot for animals, after all, one of then was a dear friend of hers.

"It got in my way! Why should I pay for a useless mutt's health when it chose to be run over?" he snapped then paled as he realized what he just said. He felt the room grow colder and started to tremble slightly as he stared into the angry red eyes of the head Kirijo.

"So you confess to that then?" She replied her tone cold as ice. "I am removing you from your position. Your terminated."

"On what grounds!" Vernon argued his temper slipping.

"On being a cruel, unprofessional, and overall unpleasant man." She said back sharply. "You have violated many rules that we have set in place and having you within any of my companies will just bring us bad publicity. Now you will leave quietly or be forced out…you choose" she warned her eyes sharp and her tone icy.

Vernon's face turned purple as he clenched his fists together, his mouth forming into a thin line. "...Fine." He said, rising to his feet. "Fine, who needs this blasted company anyway?!" He turned around to storm out the door. "I never liked working here! Never!"

"Well, that works out rather nicely. Your co-workers never liked you working here either."

"The hell with them! They're all idiots! Everyone here is an idiot!"

"I'd watch it if I were you, Dursley. Know that I'm fully prepared to harm you."

Vernon scowled. "It's the freak's fault..." He muttered under his breath. "That little b*** is going to get it..."

"What were you just mumbling over there?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really? I could have sworn I heard you threaten to harm someone."

"YOU HEARD WRONG."

Mitsuru's eyes narrowed dangerously as she watched the man storm off. She had heard him mumbling about threatening someone. The man was unhinged, and livid mad he could do anything…or hurt anyone.

With a sigh she stood from her seat and walked out of the office noticing everyone staring at her with wide looks of shock and gratitude. "Before you start celebrating. Does anyone have that…man's address?"

"I do ma'am" a worker said coming up and writing the address down on a sticky note. "Number Four Private Drive." He commented. "Why do you want it though?"

"That man has just lost his job and is in a state that he would harm anyone, even his family. As head of the company I need to make sure that does not happen. I will not have anything like that filth connecting back to my company and causing us problems." She said taking the sticky note from him.

"And if it does?"

The room grew colder and the man shivered a bit as he looked around confused before looking back at the woman. Her face was stern yet a scary glint was visible in her eyes. "Then I will have to execute him." She spoke walking off.

The many workers' watched her walk away, the clicking of heels the only sound. When she was a good distance away one worker mumbled, "Scary." The others could only nod. Let it be known to never get on that woman's bad side.

Vernon's car drove down the road at a speed just above the speed limit. He was LIVID. 'That FREAK had better have dinner ready, or so help me I'll WRING his FREAKY LITTLE NECK!' He raged internally.

Finally, he pulled into his driveway, throwing the door to his car open and stomping into the house. "BOY! I DON'T SMELL DINNER!" He roared. A small child ran out from the hall.

"I'm sorry! I was working on chores, and-"

"Excuses, excuses!" Vernon snapped. "You're supposed to have dinner done around this time, and I don't see my bloody dinner in front of me!"

"I'm sorry..." The child was beginning to tear up...And Vernon noticed.

"What...did I say...about CRYING?!" He roared.

Young Harry Potter flinched back terrified. He was telling his uncle the truth he was still working on the chores, no help to Dudley who would continue to mess up the living room and hallways. He had been working nonstop!

He shook his head and closed his eyes trying to stop the tears from coming but paid for it as his uncle's boot connected with his gut sending the boy flying back into the living room. Harry groaned as he clutched his hurt tummy in pain.

"You little FREAK!" his uncle shouted. "It was you…" he seethed.

Harry along with Petunia and Dudley stared at Vernon with confusion. "What did it…" Petunia started before flinching at her husband's cold look.

"It…this freak…he ruined me." He hissed taking a menacing step toward Harry. "Ever since we took this…ABOMINATION into our house nothing good has happened to us." He said. "He can't cook, can't do chores…still uses the FREAK STUFF!" he shouted causing everyone to jump.

"I've had it." He hissed.

Petunia's eyes grew wide as she stood up and grabbed her son moving him behind her. "Vernon…dear…try and calm down…your scaring your family." She said. She did not care about the boy, but she did not wish see her husband do something he will be charged for. "What did the freak do?" she asked.

"He burnt my breakfast, did not make dinner, failed to do his chores…and COST ME MY JOB!" he shouted in furry.

Petunia shrieked as she took a step back grabbing Dudley and bolted out the door. Missing the extravagant limo that had pulled up to their house.

Mitsuru stepped out of the limo, and raised her brow when she saw a woman and child running into a car. "Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?!" The boy exclaimed.

"Yes, Dudley... We have to leave!" Petunia exclaimed.

Mitsuru narrowed her eyes. 'So he IS taking it out on his family...Just as I suspected.' She thought furiously. 'That man truly is the lowest scum this world has to offer.'

She stormed her way over to the door at a brisk pace, letting herself in. "Dursley!" She called out.

"I WON'T HAVE YOU RUINING MY LIFE ANYMORE, YOU FREAKY LITTLE B***!" She froze at the sound of the obese man's voice. "DIE!"

She had to act FAST.

Vernon grabbed his trusty bat he liked to use for beatings and raised it high into the air and was about to strike the boy right over his head. The cold point of steel on his back however froze him solid. He tensed.

"Put the bat down Dursley." A cold feminine voice ordered from behind him. Vermin so lost in his fury spun around and took a swipe at her but the woman leaned down avoided his swing and with great finish disarmed the man sending the bat flying to the other side of the room.

The woman pointed the tip of her rapier at the obese man's neck, and Vernon was able to confirm that it was his former boss, and she was not happy.

Mitsuru glared at him with heated intensity, yet it seemed to chill the man to his very bones. She cast her gaze to the side and her sharp eyes softened when she saw the small child staring at her with wide fearful eyes.

"Child, get behind me." She asked softly.

Harry stared at her with wide eyes shocked and scared. Who was she? Was she an angle…her fluffy coat made her look like one. He was hesitant to listen to her, but something about her calmed him and he nodded before limping over and behind her barley coming up to her kneecap.

Vernon was livid. "YOU…YOU B***! BOY GET BACK IN THE CUB-"he choked as the woman added more pressure to his neck shutting him up drawing a little blood.

"Stop talking." She hissed.

Vernon gulped and glared at her. "I...I...You have NO RIGHT-"

"There's nothing you can do about it, Dursley." Mitsuru said sternly. "My lawyers have gotten me out of plenty of tight spots. This will be as easy as breathing to them."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Dursley, do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" She asked sternly.

"What the bloody hell can YOU do?!"

"Do you realize how I deal with those who get on my bad side? I EXECUTE them."

Harry's eyes widened as he tugged on the woman's fur coat. Mitsuru blinked and looked down at the small child. "Please don't exe-exemute him" he said trying and failing to say the word. The woman's eyes widened about how just adorable that was and his plea.

"Excuse me dear?"

He stared up at her with wide emerald eyes that was pleading at her. "Please don't. It's okay…I'm a freak I deserve the…pain." He said sadly. "Don't hurt a normal person because of me…" he said.

The persona user's eyes had grown wide then narrowed as she turned her gaze to a very pale Vernon. The temperature in the room dropping down harshly. "A freak…that's what you called him." Her voice was cold…she pulled her sword back only to strike him with a strong kick in his gut sending the man flying into a wall. The last thing he saw was an image of a woman in a regal dress and armor with half her face covered by a mask standing in his boss's place before he blacked out.

Mitsuru flipped her hair back and placed her rapier back in its seethe. "Scum like you is what he was trying to prove wrong." She mumbled. Shaking her head with a sad frown she turned to see the small boy staring at his uncle in shock before looking up at her with wide scared eyes. She knelt down to his level and gave him a warm smile. "Hello little one."

He whimpered and looked down. "I'm sorry..." He squeaked.

"Hmm? You? Sorry? What on Earth for?"

"You got mad because of what I said...I didn't wanna make you mad...I'm sorry...You can hit me if it'll make you not mad anymore..."

"...I'm not going to harm you, child. Not now, not ever." She replied with a small smile. "And that is a promise."

"But why?"

"Because you're a good child."

"I am...? You really think so...?"

She smiled at him and ran her hand gently threw his hair. He flinched at first but soon leaned into her touch. "I know so." She said with a smile. "Gather all your things and meet me back here okay…what is your name dear?" she asked.

"Harry…My names Harry miss…"

"Mitsuru, Ms. Mitsuru love." she smiled and patted his head causing him to grin cutely at her. "Now run along, start packing your things, I won't have you staying here a second longer."

Harry blinked at her and gave her a very adorable confused expression. "How come?"

"Well your other family has run off to who knows were and that," she pointed to the crumbled heap of Vernon in dismissal, "is going behind bars for a long time." She explained.

Harry nodded and walked away to gather pack. Mitsuru walked past Vernon stepping on him causing him to groan and hiss in pain as she passed. She picked up the phone and called the police.

"Hello, police? Yes, I would like to report a case of abuse…Yes…Number Four Private Drive, a small boy around the age of four…I am leaving with him now sir…Mitsuru Kirijo…yes Kirijo…. Très bien… Thank you, sir I will speak with you shortly."

She hung up the phone taking a deep breath and turned around only to pause as she saw Harry in front of her with a blanket and a snowman plush toy. She stares at the young boy with wide eyes. "Is…is that all?"

Harry nodded. "I don't have a lot." He said simply. Mitsuru sighed, rubbing her temples. "He really has been unfair to you, hasn't he?" She said, upset.

"I...I don't know..." Harry replied.

"You poor dear..." Mitsuru said. She reached over and picked him up. "You don't even have a change of clothes?"

"Is there anything wrong with these?"

"They're filthy, torn to shreds and far too big for you."

"Oh...I'm sorry...I know I'm stupid..."

"It's not your fault love" she soothed. Wrapping the boy in her warm fur coat to keep him warm. "And you are FAR from stupid." She insisted.

Harry snuggled into the fur. 'So warm and fluffy…like angle wings.' He looked up at her with tearful eyes. "I…I am?"

She gave him a warm smile and kissed his cheek leaving behind a red lip stain on his cheek. She chuckled softly and pulled out a small hanky and rubbed it on his face. "You are" She smiled down at him and started to walk out the house. "I will have to get you some cloths and other necessities. Though I approve of the plush."

Harry smiled as he hugged his snowman. "He's my friend. He has never left me…even when uncle Vernon tries he keeps coming back…even when he was set on fire…he still came back." He said.

Mitsuru's eyes narrowed at the idea of that man trying to take away this child's one toy, but also interested in the fact that this toy kept returning to him. How intriguing. "He must be a special frost." She said.

"Frost?" he asked

"Jack Frost." She clarified as she made it back to her limo. "They are little snowman who like to play tricks and cause mischief. Yet it would seem this one wants to be your protector." She said with a smile.

He tilted his head and looked at the snowman. "So he's...real...?" He asked softly.

"I believe there's a good chance he very well may be." Mitsuru replied, ruffling his hair. "And he wants you safe."

"...Thank you, Mr. Frost..." Harry said to the toy gratefully.

"Oh? Mr. Frost, hmm?"

"That's what I named him...'Cause he's a snowman..."

"I see. Very good name then. I'm sure he appreciates it."

"I hope so...I don't want him upset."

The light might be messing with her eyes but she could have sworn she saw the little snowman wink. Shaking her head of those thoughts and the lingering sound of laughter she entered her limo and sat down with the child nestled in her lap.

Harry looked around the large limo with wide eyes as he gazed at the large selection of bottles that his uncle liked to drink from and smash over his head. "Johnathan could you take us to the villa please. We need to check in and get the dear looked over."

The driver, an older man with greying hair nodded with a small smile. "Understood my lady." He spoke in Japanese confusing the poor boy.

Mitsuru smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his messy locks and he instantly relaxed snuggling into her. This felt right. She may be an ice queen to many but to a select few she will let down her cold exterior and show them the real woman behind it. This small child was one lucky few.

'He needs new clothes. I can give Takeba a call and ask for assistance on that if she is free. It should be her off season right now.' She thought as she leaned back in the comfy chair. 'Maybe some new toys as well…maybe none that I remember fighting shadows...and find him a nice home.' That last thought made her frown however. 'Would that be wise? The poor boy looks like he has not had a single piece of affection his whole life…he would be devastated if I left him with another family.' She looked back down to see the boy had fallen asleep curled up with Mr. Frost clutched between his little arms, snuggled into her lap with her fur as his blanket.

'I'm keeping him!' she thought with a bright and warm smile as leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Sleep well love…you'll be home soon."


	2. Chapter 2

The limo ride was nice and quiet as Mitsuru ran her hand through the little boy's head with a content smile. They pulled up the small villa around a half hour later. She pulled the door open and stepped out with the sleeping child still clutching Mr. Frost tightly to himself.

The persona user walked into the motel and gazed around with an appropriate smile. It was a five-star motel that many had recommended for her, Takeba had talked about it when they had to film here a few times and she had wasted no time to rent out a room for a few days.

"Good evening Ms. Kirijo." A receptions spoke up with a warm smile. "Shall we show you to…your…?" her eyes traveled to the sleeping child in her arms and she blinked before looking back up at her with confusion. "Uh…we did not receive any word you were bringing your son."

Mitsuru smiled lightly with a small blush and shook her head. "It's alright, he's…a special case." She said gazing down at the sleeping child warmly.

The woman watched the interaction and smiled lightly. "I'll show you to your rooms ma'am."

Mitsuru looked back up at her surprised. "I still need to pay for his-"

"That won't be necessary." The woman replied with a warm smile.

Mitsuru smiled warmly. "You're too kind." She said. "Here...a tip." She handed the woman one hundred pounds.

"Oh...Why thank you! You're too generous."

"As are you." Mitsuru replied with a smile. "Thank you for all of your help." And with that, she followed the woman back to her room.

"Here you are." The woman ushered her in. "We await further need of our services." Mitsuru thanked the woman again before setting the boy down on the bed.

"Well, this is where we will be staying for a few days." She said calmly, playing with his hair. "I hope you like it." Then she blushed as she noticed a growl in her stomach. "Goodness...I'm glad that happened after I got into the room..." She said quietly. "I suppose I'll have to order dinner now."

She placed him down gently onto the bed his head resting on the soft pillow. She smiled down at him and rubbed his cheek gently before reluctantly letting go and walking over to the phone, she looked in the drawers to find a list of contacts.

"Let's see room service…ah here we are. Très bien a menu is here as well." She said pulling a menu out as well. She looked through it before looking over at the sleeping child. "Something small would be best right now, don't want him getting sick." She said before dialing the numbers.

"Room Service!" a cheery voice said from the phone.

Mitsuru raised a brow with a smirk. "Hello, I'd like to place an order." She said

"Of course! What will you be having today ma'am?" the voice asked.

"I think I will just have two small bowls of noodles." She replied calmly.

"Ah. One for your extra guest?"

"Oh, so you're aware of him."

"Yes, the manager let us all know."

"Very good. It saves me from having to explain it."

"We will have your meals up shortly."

"Thank you very much."

And then she hung up.

She hung up the phone and turned to see the boy still asleep so she decided to get changed into something a bit more comfortable. She took off her fur coat and placed it over the small child like a blanket, he curled into it with a soft smile.

She walked into the bathroom with one of her bags and when she came out she was dressed in a stylish, white shirt with a long stylish skirt. She walked over to the child, only to see him tossing and turning in his sleep with a frown!

She rushed over to his side and tried to shake him awake. "Harry, wake up, wake up!" she shouted shaking the poor boy. His eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright looking around with wide scared eyes.

"Harry?"

The boy turned to see the concerned looking red head and his eyes grew wide. "Your…real…" He had dreamed that it was all a dream.

That she did not save him, that he was still at his uncles, that he was still getting beatings, that no one cared about him. To see that the pretty woman was still here gave the child the greatest form of relief.

Mitsuru smiled and tilted her head. "Well of course I am, my dear." She replied. She wrapped the jacket around him tighter. The boy snuggled into the fur eagerly. It was soft and warm and it smelled just like the pretty woman. And she smelled like perfume, so it was a nice smell. Mitsuru giggled. "You're quite adorable." She said fondly, resting her elbows on the bed and her chin on her hands. He blushed.

"I am...?"

"Oh, yes. In fact, I think I'm going to poke your nose now, is that all right?"

"Okay..." Harry replied.

"Poke." She said with a smirk, lightly pressing her index finger onto his little button nose.

The boy leaned back with a giggle that warmed the persona users heart.

"As I said adorable." She said with a smirk causing the child to blush and look away from her yet he had a small smile on his face.

The knocking on the door startled the two, Harry clutching at Mr. Frost tightly. Mitsuru just smiled and patted his head. "It's alright dear, it's just room service."

"Room…Service?" he asked confused.

"Oh yes. You wouldn't know what that is would you?" she asked softly as she reached into her purse.

Harry shook his head looking down. "Sorry…I'm stupid."

Mitsuru frowned. "Now now, none of that." She chided. "You're not stupid at all. You've just never been to a hotel before." The young woman went to answer the door.

"Your meals, ma'am." The bellhop said with a nod, handing her two steaming bowls of noodles. She smiled, enjoying the smell immensely.

"Thank you very much." She said gratefully. "I must say, the service is very prompt. I'm impressed." The man blushed.

"Ah...Thank you..." He replied, rubbing the back of his head. Mitsuru smiled and handed him fifty pounds.

"A tip." She said. The man blinked.

"You're too generous, ma'am." He said with a bow.

Mitsuru smiled and shook her head. "Only to those who deserve it." She said and closed the door as the man walked away with a smile.

She walked back over to the boy to see him still looking to the ground sadly. The woman let out a soft sigh and approached him placing their meals on the side table. She leaned down to be eye level with him. "Harry look at me."

He did so reluctantly his huge green eyes filled with hidden pain and regret that he made her mad at him. He was surprised however when she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Wha…?"

"You did nothing wrong Harry. You asked a question that's all. It means you wish to know more. Knowledge is what gives us great strength. And do you know where we can find knowledge?"

Harry shook his head not truly knowing.

Mitsuru smiled, "By asking questions."

Harry's eyes widened then he smiled softly at her and nodded his head lightly

"That's a good boy." Mitsuru cooed rubbing his head lightly, causing the boy to smile with joy.

"Now let's eat before the food gets cold hmm?"

Harry blinked and looked at the table. "I…don't have to cook?"

Mitsuru squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. "No." She said gently, stroking his head. "Never." He sniffled.

"No more burns from the stove?"

"You won't touch a stove until you're a teenager."

"No more getting yelled at for the food not being good enough...?"

"You're a child. They shouldn't expect much from you."

"No more...getting held over the stove for doing a bad job?"

Mitsuru's blood ran cold.

"What…?"

"I was...held over the stove…for doing a bad job…" He mumbled as he looked down sadly.

The room grew slightly colder causing the boy to flinch slightly then blink when he felt the woman's arms wrap around him holding him tight. "Never…never…never again…" she whispered in his ear.

Mitsuru was in shock. They did THAT to him! It made her wonder, what else did they do to this little boy. She looked at him with concerned eyes. "Harry, did they…do anything else?"

Harry looked down. "...Please tell me." She said. "I must know..." Harry sniffled and took a deep, shuddering breath...Then told her everything.

He told her how his uncle would take away Mr. Frosty for months at a time before he finally got it back, for no reason whatsoever.

He told her how Dudley would always ruin his hard work and let him take the fall.

He told her how Aunt Petunia hit him with a broom every time he did something she didn't like.

He told her how Uncle Vernon would whip him with his belt for up to fifteen minutes each day.

He told her about the time he got beaten with a fire poker.

He even told her about the time he was forced to drink chemicals under the sink...

Mitsuru had tears in her eyes as she wrapped the boy in a tight hug and just held him. Harry blinked and slowly wrapped his arms around the red head and hugged her back.

The red head was angry, livid, disgusted, pained, horrified, and all other kinds of other emotions that could classify for the moment right now. She could not believe there could be people like that in the world.

Worse than the Shadows, worse then Ikutsuki, she had never heard of monsters like these. She felt her anger and sadness turn into cold determination. 'I will make it up to him. I will give him the life he should have gotten from the start. No more pain, nothing but love and family.' She thought.

She closed her eyes and saw a blue haired teenage boy with a soft smile before opening them to see the little boy looking up at her with concern. 'I will give him a home, and a life…I will not let your sacrifice be in vain…you have my word.'

She took a deep breath and leaned back to kiss him on the forehead. She lingered their before pulling back and giving him a tender smile. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry sniffled. "Wh-Why are you saying thank you to me? I should say thank you to you..." He replied softly. She shook her head.

"Oh, I do have reason to thank you...But you're too young to understand." She patted his head. "Now have some dinner..." She grabbed his fork and twirled some noodles onto it. "Open up..."

"A-Aaaahhh..." The boy said softly as he opened his mouth. Smiling, the woman put the noodles into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed. He then smiled. "Mmm..."

"You liked it, hmm?" She said in amusement. "I can tell they were prepared very well."

"They're yummy." Harry nodded.

"Well I'm very glad your first meal with me could be 'yummy'." She replied with a smile.

The red head continued to feed him his noodles till they were all gone. "All gone." She said with a smile.

Harry held his tummy with a soft smile. "Ms. Mitsuru...what is this feeling?" he asked.

Mitsuru looked at him sadly. "It's called being full dear." She said.

Harry looked down at his tummy and smiled. "I like being full." He said softly.

The persona user smiled at him and leaned down to pick him up. "I'm glad." She said. "Now we need to get you bathed before we can put you down for a nap." She said and walked into the bathroom. She smiled at him and placed him on the floor.

"I need you to take the shirt off. Can you do that for me please?" she asked him her eyes and tone warm.

Harry nodded slowly and obediently took the shirt off. She was expecting the scars, so she simply reacted with a sad grimace. "Oh, you poor dear...It's awful." She said softly.

"I know..." Harry looked down. Smiling, she patted his head.

"I'm sure many of them will go away with time." She said gently.

"You think so...?"

"I do. Everything will be just fine." Mitsuru replied with a smile. He smiled back. "Now let's bathe you right away." She picked him up and placed him in the water.

"It's...nice and warm..."

She smiled and started to rub and scrub at his skin to get all the dirt and grim off his body. Harry relaxed into her touch cooing softly as she cleaned him. She grabbed the small nuzzle and sprayed some water onto his head.

He giggled lightly as the water tickled his scalp, he was soon laughing when the red headed girl started to put some shampoo in his hair and was scrubbing it into his scalp. Mitsuru was laughing a little bit as well at his antics. She washed him down one more time before picking him up from the tub and placing him down on the floor.

She grabbed a town and started to dry him off tickling him as she did so. She moved the towel to his head and started to dry his hair. When she pulled it off she laughed at the fact that his hair had returned to its messy style.

She lifted him up and wrapped him in the towel and took him in the living room and sat on the bed with him in her arms. "All clean" she said with a smile.

All clean!" Harry cheered with a giggle. Mitsuru smiled at him in amusement.

"Well, aren't we giggly?" She said with a smirk. The boy blushed.

"L-Laughing is fun..." Mitsuru giggled.

"Yes, Harry. Yes it is." She agreed. He smiled.

"I made you laugh?"

"You're a funny child, Harry."

"Yay!" he cheered with a smile causing the woman to smile and shake her head. She rocked him gently and just relaxed with him in her arms. She soon felt her eyes start to get heavy. She looked over at the child to see he was sound asleep in her arms.

She smiled down at him and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight Harry." She whispered closing her eyes as well not noticing the transparent figures of Jack Frost and Artemisia watching over them with a soft smile.


End file.
